Estoy tan enamorado de ti
by it'sasharktornado
Summary: Eres delicada suave y alada. Future!Klaine Mpreg!Kurt Daddies!klaine y mucho amor xd Mal summary D:


_Este es mi primer fic y espero que os guste mucho:)_

**ADVERTENCIAS: una pequeña parte de sexo y mal lenguaje por dolor xD **

_**Estos personajes ni esta novela me pertenecen bla bla bla.**_

_**¡Disfruten de la lectura!**_

* * *

_Eres delicada, suave y alada_

Blaine se removió en la cama, estirando sus músculos y bostezando. Dejó caer su antebrazo sobre sus ojos y luego se dio vuelta mirando a su hermoso novio al lado suyo. Su pecho pálido, sus pezones rosados descubiertos, su cuello con marcas de su anterior encuentro, su mandíbula con un poco de bello, sus labios rosas, carnosos y suaves que estuvieron sobre los suyos, su nariz respingada, sus maravillosos ojos azules, sus pestañas castañas se sacudieron y miro de reojo a su novio que lo estaba mirando. Se dio la vuelta y lo miro.

—Estoy tan enamorado de ti...—Dijo con un suspiro y ojos brillando. Kurt se sonrojo y puso sus cabellos castaños en el pecho del menor, juntando sus manos haciendo que sus anillos retinen con un sonido de oro.

_cual jardín del cielo en el camino_  
_que ostenta tu presencia en suave aroma_  
_arrullando la existencia de mi destino._

Kurt reía a carcajadas acostado en el césped de su casa que compartían juntos en New York. Blaine estaba a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, mirando la bella sonrisa, sus cabellos esparcidos por todo el jardín mojado. Blaine realmente estaba enamorado.

—Estoy muy enamorado de ti...—Dijo acariciando suavemente la piel de porcelana adorando cómo el color carmín se apoderaba de ellas hasta las orejas.

—¿Interrumpimos?—Pregunto una voz chillona que era conocible, Rachel Berry. Vivía a 2 cuadras de su casa, siempre cuando Blaine y Finn se iban a trabajar pasaban las tardes juntos.

—¿Tíos?—Preguntó un niño mediano que se acostaba en hombro de su padre. Kurt se levanto y sonrió.

—¡Ven aquí pequeño Cory!—Grito Kurt con su voz angelical. Blaine miraba toda la escena del niño de 3 años corriendo hacia su tío. Sí, definitivamente compartiría una vida con el.

Se sentaron en las sillas que Kurt compro y en la mesa tenían el te.

—¿Que nos dirán?—Dijo Rachel temblando de los nervios.

—¡Blaine me propuso casamiento!—Dijo Kurt mostrando su dedo con el diamante brillando. Rachel grito y Finn se asusto y Blaine se tapó los oídos.

—Maldita sea Rachel. ¡Siempre gritando—!Dijo Kurt con deje molesto.

—Lo siento. ¡Pero te casaras!—Chillo Rachel.

—Que bueno los felicito—Dijo Finn sonriendo tomando su te. Kurt tomo la mano de su hermano sonriendo y este la apretó en forma de apoyo.

_Tu piel semejante a la porcelana_

El traje blanco a Kurt le quedaba hermoso, estupendo, bello, perfecto... Fue una boda hermosa con momentos de felicidad. Rachel dio la nueva noticia de que estaba embarazada... ¡De gemelos!. Finn se desmayo y bueno... La hora de ir a la luna de miel. Fueron a una pequeña isla en barco.

Se fueron despojando de sus ropas, sacándoselas al ritmo de como las olas que rompían contra las rocas. Toda la arena estaba con pétalos de rosa esparcidos por ella, alrededor como un círculo estaba con velas y una manta azul de seda. Se recostaron, se prepararon y los gemidos se perdían en la luna. Cayeron agotados de sus orgasmos Nunca nada salio mal... Se despertaron y Blaine miro su reflejo. Empezó a hacer mucho calor y Blaine no salió dentro de Kurt. Sacudió suavemente a Kurt para despertarlo y gimió cuando Blaine salió de el.

—Ya vamos adentro, te quemaras—dijo Blaine agarrando sus ropas y corriendo a la casa desnudos.

_es terciopelo glorioso en el viento,_  
_tus manos cual flor de primavera_  
_hacen trinar el vacío del tiempo._

El pelo castaño de Kurt se sacudía en el viento de invierno en Nueva York acariciando su hinchado vientre de 6 meses.

—Estoy muy muy enamorado de ti—Dijo Blaine mirando la escena llegando de trabajar besando los suaves labios de Kurt y luego dar un beso al bebe. Kurt se sonroja como un adolescente pero no deja de ser adorable.

-3 meses después-

—¡Te odio Anderson! ¡Te detesto!—Gritaba Kurt con la cara sudada en la silla de ruedas. Blaine reía con Finn y rachel.—¡¿De que carajos se ríen?! ¡No es gracioso!—Decía llorando agarrando su duro estómago. Kurt gritaba y tiraba todo mientras pasaba por el pasillo a dirigirse para la sala de partos.

—No tienes por que hacer eso muchacho—Lo reto la enfermera. Llegaron a la sala y estaba todo dilatado para tener el bebe.

—¡Blaine! ¡Maldita sea, ven aquí y entra conmigo!—Gritaba Kurt. Blaine no quería poner nervioso al mayor estando dentro de la sala. Blaine obedeció y entro. Recostaron al castaño que este lloraba.

—¡Puja, kurt!— Le decía el doctor. Kurt gritaba diciendo que odiaba a Blaine. Luego se escucho un llanto de bebe. Su mundo se detuvo mirando al niño cubrido de una manta azul. Le pusieron en los brazos de Kurt que lloraba de felicidad. Blaine susurro al oído de Kurt...

—Estoy tan enamorado de ti y del pequeño Allan.— Dijo con la vos rota, sacando las lagrimas en sus ojos. Kurt lo beso suavemente y apoyo sus frentes juntos.

—Te amo...—Dijo Kurt suspirando sobre sus labios.

—También Te amo, Amor.—Dijo acariciando la mejillas de Kurt.

_Eres delicada, suave y alada_  
_eres claridad para mi paso sombrío._

—¡Papi!—Decía Kim, su hija de 6 años. Kurt la subió a sus caderas y cocinaba con una mano.

—¿Que necesitabas princesa?—Pregunto Kurt sirviendo el tocino al plato.

—¡Jajaja, eso es Allan!—Dijo emocionado Blaine. Allan ya tenia 10. Era muy junto de Blaine, por eso quisieron tener una niña. Blaine estaba todo embarrado igual que Allan.

—¡Por dios!—Grito Kurt bajando a la niña de su cadera. Los chicos se asustaron al grito agudo.

—Oh no...—Dijo allan golpeando su cabeza. Sabía lo que vendría.

—¡Están embarrados en la alfombra!—Dijo entredientes.

—Lo sabemos, ahora nos cambiamos—dijo Blaine con toda la paciencia. Kurt bufo y el morocho y el niño abrazaron al mayor.

—¡NO! ¡Salgan!—Grito Kurt. Kim agarro su barita de hadas y golpeaba a su hermano.

—¡Salgan de mi príncipe, Bestias!—Grito la pequeña—¡La bestia está besando a mi príncipe!—Chillo la niña viendo a sus padres compartir pequeños besos. Blaine acaricio una suave mejilla de Kurt.

—Estoy tan enamorado de ti...—Dijo suavemente. Kurt lo beso profundamente enredando sus brazos en el cuello de Blaine.

—¡Wakala!—Dijeron los niños haciendo reír a kurt sobre sus labios. Los padres agarraron a sus niños llenando sus mejillas de besos.

* * *

_Espero que os alla gustado Dejen review._

_Cory por siempre _


End file.
